1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control system and in particular to an electronic control system for use with an injection system. The electronic control system described in this specification is particularly suitable for use with fuel injectors for automobile engines. However, the described system can also be used to control any repetitively activated equipment where the time of activation depends on measurable variables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous control systems have been proposed for fuel injectors. In general, fuel injection control systems respond to selected input parameters from an engine to determine the amount of fuel to be injected into each cylinder. Typical prior art systems have several disadvantages. Among these are the fact that these systems use a large number of discrete electronic components and thus often are bulkier than desirable. In addition, these systems usually determine the amount of fuel required by each cylinder by approximate techniques of insufficient accuracy to comply with present and projected stringent air pollution standards. Often fuel is not injected into each cylinder at the optimum time for injection, but rather is injected simultaneously into the manifold sections adjacent groups of cylinders. Other problems associated with these systems include a lack of reliability and responsiveness.